Grace Wright and The Bermuda Triangle
by dancingbyheart
Summary: Meet Grace Wright. A short-tempered, hot headed, eleven year old, diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia. She was thrown into the world of Greek Gods when she was attacked. Starting with a golden fleece, she realizes she's in for quite a ride.
1. Epilogue

The gods were having a heated winter-solstice discussion, arguing about little things as they always do. They were silence by a silver flash, and twelve people were standing there, looking dazed and confused. But they immediately knelt.

"Rise." Zeus thundered. "Who are you?"

A girl who had blonde, curly asked. "You don't know us?"

"Should we?" Athena asked.

"What year is it?" Another girl asked.

"2004." Athena replied.

The girl widened her eyes and looked to the other before turning back.

"We're from 2010, we're from the future."

Just then there was a flash, and twelve books appeared at her feet, with a note. She bent down and picked it up, unrolling it.

"Dear gods and demigods. You will read these books, but you can not change the fate of the demigods, you just need to know what's going on. You are not allowed to hurt them. Sincerely, the Fates." She finished. She looked back up to the gods.

"Introduce yourself, then." Zeus said.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Poseidon beamed and looked at the demigods, but then his smile faltered

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Conner."

"And Travis."

"Son of Hermes."

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis." Artemis looked confused. What happened to Zoe?

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

The demigods looked at each other. Percy whistled.

"Well that took too long." He said sadly, filling in the line for what Grace would have said.

Annabeth picked up the book and read the cover.

"Grace Wright and The Bolt Of Lightning." She read sadly.

Poseidon looked among the demigods and cleared his throat. "Well then, where is Grace?"

Percy looked up, all of the demigods had tears glistening in their eyes.

"Shes, uh, I'll tell you later." His voice broke, and Poseidon nodded fearfully.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "I guess I'll read first."


	2. Chapter 1

Here's a word of advice before you start.

If you something unusual, something weird, something creepy.

Leave, flee, believe whatever lie your parents tell you. I'm warning you now, because once you know who you are, there's no turning back.

**"Good advice." Annabeth said.**

Proper introductions are in order, are they not?

My name's Grace Wright, and I just turned eleven. I'm going into sixth grade.

I go to a school called simply, Montauk's Public School, I live right next to the surfing camps.

I have brown hair with blonde highlights that reach just above my waist, and deep blue eyes. Now, onto the story.

My hands were behind my head, resting on the pillow, with my ankle resting on my other knee. My laptop was projecting music as I hummed along, aimlessly.

I pulled the power cord when I hear my mothers car pull into the driveway. I picked up my laptop and put it on my desk, and jumped back into bed. I definitely wasn't supposed to be up this late, it was nearly 4 in the morning. I guess you could say I wasn't supposed to be up this early.

**Clarisse and Percy snorted while the rest of the demigods shook their head sadly. **

I pulled the covers over my tan legs and lied my head on my pillow, closing my eyes. I shuffled my feet, my sea green anklet brushing against my leg.

**"I swear I see her wearing that everyday."**

I heard the front door unlock and swing open. A word about my life before I get you involved.

I live in Montauk, right next to their surfing camp classes. So I occasionally go to surf or windsurf there.

**"Occasionally? She goes surfing everyday! Even tags along behind the Argo II." Leo said.**

My mother is a bit richer, so we have our own house. I have my own laptop and phone, and she pays for my Dance classes, Karate classes, Surfing classes, and Gymnastics classes.

Basically before she went ape-shit,

**"Grace!" Annabeth scolded, as if she was actually there.**

and married this douchebag called Jeremy. I like to call him Germy.

**The demigods laughed weakly.**

As for your information, I still go to all of those classes.

**"Not anymore."**

Jeremy's this fat idiot, who spends his time watching TV, and eating junk food. Not that I'd say it to his face, better than a broken beer bottle to the face.

**"What?" Leo, Percy, and Poseidon exclaimed.**

Anyway, back to the story.

Today's my first day of sixth grade, which I planned to have classes with all of my friends, but no such luck. At least I have my best friends. I used to get bullied in my elementary school, but one black-eye later, they learned to not mess with me.

**"Hmph. You don't mess with Grace. She's a bad enemy to have, she will mess. You. Up." Surpsingly Clarisse said, and all the gods looked intrigued as the demigods talked about Grace.**

I must have drifted off, because when I woke up, I was being pulled by my braid onto the floor. I growled and swung my right leg forward and around, I knocked his feet from the ground, and Jeremy fell to the floor. I stood up and pressed my foot firmly on his chest.

"You need to know who's boss, Germy."

**"Woop woop!"**

I said. I don't know where this boldness is coming from. Maybe it was the feeling I wouldn't see him for a few months. I stepped over him and look in my mirror, and pulled down my braid. Jeremy grabbed onto my ankle and tugged me backwards.

**Poseidon caught his breath.**

I simply skidded, my weight all in my other leg.

**He let it out**

I jerked free and turned around, hands on my hips. I raised an eyebrow and stomped on his stomach. I heard a groan as I kicked him, and he rolled over.

"Can't I get some peace when trying to fix my hair? Now go watch TV or something."

I knew my mother was at work, like she always was in the mornings.

Jeremy groaned and laid there for a little while, I'm pretty sure I heard a rib crack.

**Hermes, Apollo, Travis, Conner, and Leo burst out laughing.**

I shrugged and turned around, brushing my hair with a blue hair brush before pulling it into a high ponytail. Even when it's in a high ponytail, my hair reaches the middle of my back. I stared at the foundation for a little while, and snatched it.

**Poseidon, Percy, and Leo growled.**

I applied a small amount on my face, where I had some cuts, and on my legs and arms. I left the ones of my stomach and back untouched. I put it back and changed into shorts and a shirt. I grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my pocket. Swinging my backpack over my shoulders, I walked out of the front door. It was a short walk to the school, probably about five minutes.

I heaved a sigh, my ear buds in my ear as I listened to my music. I shivered, but not from the cold.

**"Then from what?"**

It's August 18th,

**"My birthday!"**

and it's my first day of middle school, sixth grade.

**"That sucks."**

I turned eleven on June 5th, much more younger than the rest of my friends. I skimmed through my schedule as I walked, nearing the school. I unlocked my phone to turn off my music and check the time.

I silently cursed under my breath and started running through the campus, I burst into my first classroom just as the bell rang. The teacher, Ms. Ferrari gave me a cold look and I sat down in the back. I flashed a smile to my friend, and tightened my ponytail.

As I did the morning work, I felt Ms. Ferrari's hard eyes stare at me, and I thought to myself.

This can't be a good year.

**"Hopefully nothing happens." Poseidon said, hopefully.**

**Annabeth and Percy exchanged glances before they burst out laughing.**


	3. Chapter 2

**"Who'll read next?" Annabeth asked.**

**"I will." Athena said.**

**Annabeth smiled warmly at her mother before handing over the book. **

As I sat at lunch, I held my chin in my palms. I sighed and stood up from the table as the bell rang.

"I have gym next, see you guys later."

I heard a chorus of bye's before I walked away. I quickly threw in the combination for my code and looked to my left as I stuffed my books in. There was Percy Jackson.

**"That's me!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth laughed and shoved him.**

He was a cool kid. And I respect him for standing up for Tyson, but no one feels that way.

**Percy cheered.**

I smiled at him before I turned around and grabbed my gym clothes. Black beaded shorts, light blue shoes, and a blue tank top that says, _Take Me To The Ocean_.

**Percy and Poseidon nodded in approval.**

I headed towards the dressing room to change. I then laced up my shoes and stepped out to the gym. I saw Percy and Matt Sloan, a bully, who again, learned not to mess with me.

**The demigods nodded.**

I cracked my knuckles and neck and walked over to stand next to the line. Percy and Matt were the captains. I forgot to mention these visitors, who are plain creepy, and can get caught stalking you.

**Percy shuddered. "Well, those weren't just visitors."**

After Matt had his choice, I pointed to myself.

Pick me! I mouthed, smirking. He furrowed his eyebrows but picked me anyway.

**"I was really confused, but I knew she was a strong kid."**

I knew Matt would take all of the stronger, older kids. And we'd be stuck with the "geeks and nerds". But I'm pretty badass at dodgeball, and I hate Matt Sloan with my guts.

**Percy nodded.**

I took a deep breath, my stomach churning as I thought about him

The gym uniform at Meriwether is sky blue shorts and tie-dyed T-shirts. Fortunately, we did most of our athletic stuff inside, so we didn't have to jog through Tribeca looking like a bunch of boot-camp hippie children. Besides, I didn't care about the uniform, and our coach never payed attention to it.

**"That's ma girl!" Leo whooped.**

"Scared," Tyson mumbled. "smell funny."

I looked at him. "What smells funny?" Percy asked.

"Them." Tyson pointed at Sloan's new friends. "smell funny."

**Poseidon paled.**

**"Uh oh!" Travis and Conner choursed.**

The visitors were cracking their knuckles, eyeing us like it was slaughter time. I couldn't help wondering where they were from. Someplace where they fed kids raw meat and beat them with sticks.

Sloan blew the coach's whistle and the game began. Sloan's team ran for the center line. On my side, Raj Mandali yelled something in Urdu, probably "I have to go potty!" and ran for the exit.

**Percy stifled a chuckle. "I remember that."**

Corey Bailer tried to crawl behind the wall mat and hide. The rest of my team did their best to cower in fear and not look like targets.

I grabbed a ball and saw Percy slam into the ground. I cracked my knuckles and chucked as hard as I could. It hit Matt Sloan as hard as I could throw, which was pretty hard. It bounced off him and hit two other students. They growled and stepped out of the game.

**Travis, Conner, Leo, Apollo, and Hermes cheered. The rest of the gods and demigods smiled. **

"Percy, duck!" I yelled as a dodgeball whistled past his ear.

**"I need to thank Grace for that warning." Percy said thoughtfully.**

Whooom!

It hit the wall mat, and Corey Bailer yelped.

"Hey!" Percy yelled at Sloan's team. "You could kill somebody!"

The visitor named Joe Bob grinned at him evilly. Somehow, he looked a lot bigger now … even taller than Tyson. His biceps bulged beneath his T-shirt. "I hope so, Perseus Jackson! I hope so!" I scrunched up my face. Percy's name was Perseus. That's cool, I guess, the same name as a Greek myth.

**The demigods sighed.**

All around Matt Sloan, the visitors were growing in size. They were no longer kids. They were eight-foot-tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes and hula women and Valentine hearts.

Matt Sloan dropped his ball. "Whoa! You're not from Detroit! Who …"

The other kids on his team started screaming and backing toward the exit, but the giant named Marrow Sucker threw a ball with deadly accuracy. It streaked past Raj Mandali just as he was about to leave and hit the door, slamming it shut like magic. Raj and some of the other kids banged on it desperately but it wouldn't budge.

**"Fabulous."**

"Let them go!" Percy yelled at the giants.

The one called Joe Bob growled at him. He had a tattoo on his biceps that said: JB luvs Babycakes. "And lose our tasty morsels? No, Son of the Sea God. We Laistrygonians aren't just playing for your death. We want lunch!"

Sea God?

** "Das right." Leo said, snapping his fingers in his attempt to be sassy.**

He waved his hand and a new batch of dodgeballs appeared on the center line-but these balls weren't made of red rubber. They were bronze, the size of cannon balls, perforated like wiffle balls with fire bubbling out the holes. They must've been searing hot, but the giants picked them up with their bare hands.

"Coach!" Percy yelled.

Nunley looked up sleepily, but if he saw anything abnormal about the dodgeball game, he didn't let on. At any rate, I was pretty sure nobody else realized we were dealing with genuine man-eating bloodthirsty monsters.

"Yeah. Mm-hmm," Coach muttered. "Play nice."

**"Oh, the mist." Will said, and some jumped and forgot he was there.**

And he went back to his magazine.

The giant named skull Eater threw his ball. I dove aside as the fiery bronze comet sailed past my shoulder.

"Corey!" Percy screamed.

Tyson pulled him out from behind the exercise mat just as the ball exploded against it, blasting the mat to smoking shreds.

"Run!" Precy told my teammates. "The other exit!"

They ran for the locker room, but with another wave of Joe Bob's hand, that door also slammed shut.

"No one leaves unless you're out!" Joe Bob roared. "And you're not out until we eat you!"

**"Are those-" Athena interrupted her reading. Annabeth nodded.**

He launched his own fireball. My teammates scattered as it blasted a crater in the gym.

I ran towards Percy, sliding and ducking under a flaming hot metal ball.

**Leo whistled.**

"Hey, Percy, do you know what's going on here? Because I'm pretty sure Laistrygonian giants aren't supposed to be in the gym!" I screamed over the yelling students and explosions when the metal balls made contact with the floor.

He looked at me, with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"You can see them?"

"Well, duh, I'm pretty sure I can see huge eight foot giants that look like Laistrygonians from Greek myths, I mean, I'm not blind."

He shook his head and ducked, muttering something about mist.

**"I just thought she was a mortal who could see through the Mist, but then I remembered how she had Dyslexia and ADHD, she was talking about it when I passed by her once, at lunch."**

"YOU. WILL. DIE!" Joe Bob said. Or atleast I think that's what he said. . .

I wanted to tell him he was taking the dodgeball game way too seriously, but before I could, he hefted another ball. The other three giants followed his lead.

I knew we were dead.

"Move!" Percy told my teammates. "Away from the door."

Explosions behind me. Tyson had batted two of the balls back toward their owners and blasted them to ashes.

**Poseidon looked worried for his two children.**

That left two giants still standing. One picked up a ball and I ducked and slid.

The wall blew apart. Locker doors, socks, athletic supporters, and other various nasty personal belongings rained all over the gym.

"That's nasty." I muttered.

**Annabeth and Thalia nodded.**

I turned just in time to see Tyson punch Skull Eater in the face. The giant crumpled. But the last giant, Joe Bob, had wisely held on to his own ball, waiting for an opportunity. He threw just as Tyson was turning to face him.

"No!" Percy yelled.

The ball caught Tyson square in the chest. He slid the length of the court and slammed into the back wall, which cracked and partially crumbled on top of him, making a hole right onto Church Street. I didn't see how Tyson could still be alive, but he only looked dazed. The bronze ball was smoking at his feet. Tyson tried to pick it up, but he fell back, stunned, into a pile of cinder blocks.

"Well!" Joe Bob gloated. "I'm the last one standing! I'll have enough meat to bring Babycakes a doggie bag!" He picked up another ball and aimed it at Tyson.

"Stop!" Percy yelled. "It's me you want!"

The giant grinned. "You wish to die first, young hero?" The giant laughed. "My lunch approaches." He raised his arm to throw.

**"I could tell at this point, she was super confused." **

Suddenly the giant's body went rigid. His expression changed from gloating to surprise. Right where his belly button should've been, his T-shirt ripped open and he grew something like a horn-no, not a horn-the glowing tip of a blade.

**"Annabeth comes and saves the day!" Percy cheered. Annabeth smacked him on the arm.**

The ball dropped out of his hand. The monster stared down at the knife that had just run him through from behind.

He muttered, "Ow," and burst into a cloud of green flame, which I figured was going to make Babycakes pretty upset.

Standing in the smoke was a girl with blonde curly hair, and fierce gray eyes. And I knew this girl meant business.

**"Damn right!" Piper and Leo chorused, and Jason smacked Leo on the head and gave a glance at his girlfriend.**

She had an aura of power and determination as she pulled her knife from the giant with a loud SCHHKLINK.

Matt Sloan, who'd been standing there dumbfounded the whole time, finally came to his senses. He blinked at the girl. "That's the girl. ." … That's the girl-"

She punched him in the nose and knocked him flat. "And you," she told him, "lay off my friend." The gym was in flames. Kids were still running around screaming. I heard sirens wailing and a garbled voice over the intercom. Through the glass windows of the exit doors, I could see the headmaster, Mr. Bonsai, wrestling with the lock, a crowd of teachers piling up behind him.

"Annabeth …" Percy stammered. "How did you … how long have you …"

"Pretty much all morning." She sheathed her bronze knife. "I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you, but you were never alone."

"The shadow I saw this morning-that was-" Percy said. "Oh my gods, you were looking in my bedroom window?"

"There's no time to explain!" she snapped, though she looked a little red-faced herself. "I just didn't want to-"

**Demigods stifled their laughter as Annabeth and Percy's face turned red.**

"There!" a woman screamed. The doors burst open and the adults came pouring in.

"Meet me outside," Annabeth told him. "And him." She pointed to Tyson, who was still sitting dazed against the wall. Annabeth gave him a look of distaste that I didn't quite understand. "You'd better bring him."

"What?"

"No time!" she said. "Hurry!"

She put on her Yankees baseball cap, and instantly vanished.

Percy grabbed my wrist and we jumped through the gaping hole in the side of the building.

Well, I don't think I'll be coming back to this school next year.

**"Definitely not." Frank and Hazel confirmed.**


	4. Chapter 3

**"Who wants to read next?" Athena asked.**

**"I will." Will said. Athena stood up and shrunk down to human size, before giving Will the book.**

Annabeth was waiting for us in an alley down Church Street. She pulled us off the sidewalk just as a fire truck screamed past, heading for Meriwether Prep.

"Where'd you find him?" she demanded, pointing at Tyson.

"He's my friend," Percy told her.

"Is he homeless?"

**"That's rude." Nico spoke up.**

"What does that have to do with anything? He can hear you, you know. Why don't you ask him?"

She looked surprised. "He can talk?"

"I talk," Tyson admitted. "You are pretty."

"Ah! Gross!" Annabeth stepped away from him.

**"Annabeth." Poseidon warned. She raised her hands in surrender.**

I raised my eyebrows and blinked. "I know Percy isn't going to say it, but you're being rude."

**"Someone just got told."**

She looked at me and her expression changed to curiosity. She turned to Percy.

"Why'd you bring her?"

I rolled my eyes. "Great." I muttered. "It's not like I can hear you or anything."

"She can see through the Mist." He said simply.

I huffed and crossed my arms. Not like they're going to explain anything to me.

**"You guys are just flat out ignoring her." **

Percy examined Tyson's hands, which I was sure must've been badly scorched by the flaming dodge balls.

"Tyson," He said in disbelief. "Your hands aren't even burned."

"Of course not," Annabeth muttered.

**"He's a cyclopes!" Leo sing-songed.**

"I'm surprised the Laistrygonians had the guts to attack you with him around." Tyson seemed fascinated by Annabeth's blond hair. He tried to touch it, but she smacked his hand away.

I looked at Tyson and widened my eyes. I backed up and pressed my back against the wall. I looked at Tyson's eye. Excuse me, eye.

"He's a. . . He's a. . ."

"Yes." Annabeth said. "Percy, even New Girl got it before you."

I grunted. "I would teach you a lesson about talking about me like that, but right now I'm just in disbelief."

**"I literally thought she was an Ares."**

She muttered something under her breath that sounded like, "Sounds like Ares Cabin."

"Annabeth," Percy said, "what are you talking about? Laistry-what?"

"Laistrygonians. The monsters in the gym. They're a race of giant cannibals who live in the far north. Odysseus ran into them once, but I've never seen them as far south as New York before."

"Laistry-I can't even say that. What would you call them in English?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Canadians," she decided.

**Frank looked offended while Hazel whispered something in his ear. He calmed down.**

"That's offensive." I chided.

**Frank chuckled.**

"Now come on, we have to get out of here."

"The police'll be after me."

"That's the least of our problems," she said. "Have you been having the dreams?"

"The dreams … about Grover?"

Her face turned pale. "Grover? No, what about Grover?"

**"Oh no, Grover, what did you do this time." Travis sung**

**"He was the Lady Cyclopes, remember?" Conner said.**

**"Oh yeah." Travis chortled.**

Percy told her his dream. "Why? What were you dreaming about?"

Her eyes looked stormy, like her mind was racing a million miles an hour.

"Camp," she said at last. "Big trouble at camp."

"What camp?" I asked, but as usual, they ignored me.

"My mom was saying the same thing! But what kind of trouble?"

"I don't know exactly. Something's wrong. We have to get there right away. Monsters have been chasing me all the way from Virginia, trying to stop me. Have you had a lot of attacks?"

Percy shook his head. "None all year … until today."

"None? But how …" Her eyes drifted to Tyson. "Oh."

"What do you mean, 'oh'?"

Tyson raised his hand like he was still in class. "Canadians in the gym called Percy something … Son of the Sea God?" Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks.

"Big guy," Percy said, "you ever hear those old stories about the Greek gods? Like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena-"

"Yes," Tyson said.

"Well … those gods are still alive. They kind of follow Western Civilization around, living in the strongest countries, so like now they're in the U.S. And sometimes they have kids with mortals. Kids called half-bloods."

"Yes," Tyson said, like he was still waiting for him to get to the point.

"Uh, well, Annabeth and I are half-bloods," He said. "We're like … heroes-in-training. And whenever monsters pick up our scent, they attack us. That's what those giants were in the gym. Monsters."

"Yes."

I made a disbelieving sound in the back of my throat.

"What now?"

**"You, still didn't answer her questions?" Hermes and Apollo asked between breaths of laughter.**

"So … you believe me?" Tyson nodded. "But you are … Son of the Sea God?"

"Yeah," He admitted. "My dad is Poseidon."

Tyson frowned. Now he looked confused. "But then …"

A siren wailed. A police car raced past our alley.

I threw my hands in the air. "Can someone tell me what's going on? All these Greek myths exist and stuff?"

Annabeth looked at me and sighed, but she nodded.

"We don't have time for this," Annabeth said. "We'll talk in the taxi."

"A taxi all the way to camp?" Percy said. "You know how much money-"

"Trust me."

Percy hesitated. "What about Tyson? And should we see if Grace is a half-blood?" He blinked. "We can't just leave him," Percy decided. "He'll be in trouble, too."

"Yeah." Annabeth looked grim. "We definitely need to take him. Now come on."

I didn't like the way she said that, as if Tyson were a big disease we needed to get to the hospital, but Percy and I followed her down the alley. Together the four of us sneaked through the side streets of downtown while a huge column of smoke bill owed up behind us from my school gymnasium.


End file.
